wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Isaac Hammond
GENERAL Name: Luther Isaac Hammond Race: Vampire Affiliation: ShadowGuard Level of Control: High Age: 118 (appears 24) Gender: Male Occupation: Guardsman (Colonel) Birthplace: Arlington Heights, IL Current Location: Bayonne, NJ Family Relations: Dennis Hammond: Father (deceased), Lucretia Hammond: Mother (deceased), Lily Hammond: Sister (deceased) Weapon: Desert Eagle, SG 110, hand to hand combat Other Items Owned: 'Black Mail' Armor, Guard kit BACKGROUND Personality: Luther is usually cool and composed. He acts very professional and detached around his human comrades. He's far more comfortable around his own kind. He's a team player, though, and is known for his dry wit and for freely handing out advice. He's also a scholar, and most often be found on the range, in a simulator, or in his study. He's even written a series of books on vampire and Lycan hunting, one of which, The Vampire in Attack, was released as a fictional guide to vampire hunting and went on to become a New York Times best seller. Detailed History: Born in 1891, in the Northwest suburbs of Chicago, Luther was the son of a shopkeeper and schoolteacher. He was a good student, but in a moment of patriotic weakness he volunteered for the American Expedition headed to France. It was there, on the eve of the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, that his normal life would end, replaced with an immortal existence. He lay in a muddy trench, a ragged hole punched in his chest from a German sniper's bullet. A man appeared over him. Luther didn't know him, but he wore an American uniform bearing Sergent's stripes. The man spoke to him, and told him he could save his life and get him back in the war. The process would be painful, and he wouldn't be the same coming out of it. Luther accepted the man's offer, anything would be better than dying here. I wasn't that bad, not at first. It began to hurt when his senses started growing more sensitive. It was soon horrible, a pain like molten lead was being pumped through his veins instead of blood. When the pain finally subsided, he found his wounds were healed. He could see in the pitch blackness of the Argonne Forest nights, smell his comrades and enemies alike where they lie sleeping for miles around. The Sergeant, who's name he learned was Clif Roedecker, had rounded up a small group of young men from the trenches. They looked like him, in terms of the previously lethal wounds and the glowing red eyes. Roedecker told him it wasn't safe for him to be out in the sunlight, and led the group of soldiers to a cave deep in the forest. During the day, the Sergeant taught them what they were, and taught them how to better control their new urges. During the night, they crawled through the trenches, feeding on sleeping Huns and sabotaging enemy defenses. Luther lived with the small band of vampires for the rest of the war, then returned to the United States. He was unable to return to his human family, and instead embraced his new family. He found that they called themselves "Humanists", and that they weren't like the vampires in the movies. They disliked hunting, they considered themselves above the animalistic urges of less refined Nightwalkers. They claimed to be the sworn enemies of more traditional vampires they call "Royalists". The humanists travel the world fighting the other vampires, sometimes fighting in human wars under assumed identities, to prevent shifts of power in the Royalists favor. In 1984 Luther and his humanist comrades were approached by a recruiting agent for the ShadowGuard. At the time the organization was just getting on it's feet, and needed vampires to help them in their fight. Most of the Humanist Vampires were loners, but Luther was used to the military and working in a group, and gave the ShadowGuard the benefit of the doubt. Luther was put in command of the Scarlet Team, the elite all-vampire task force of the organization. Fears: '''Failure, Discovery, losing control '''Strengths: Professional manner, composure, high level of control over his vampirism Weaknesses: poor memory (for a vampire), lack of compassion, Discomfort around other races Likes: Good Cigars, Loyalty, Serving as a Guardsman, Rain Dislikes: Royalists, Cowards, Large crowds APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Luther is pale, with light blue eyes and short cut brown hair. Clothing: Luther is covered from his neck to his boots in Armor. The matte black plates resemble a medieval knight's plate mail, but appear light enough Luther can still move freely. Over the armor Luther wears a tactical web harness and a heavyweight oilcloth raincoat. A peaked officer's cap rests on his head, in this case wrapped in plastic to keep it dry. Build: standing around six feet even, Luther has a build that's not overly muscular, but could best be described as Athletic. Marks/Scars: Luther has heavy residual scarring from various operations. None are very prominent, and most aren't even visible to humans, only to the enhanced vision of Lycans and vampires. He has a tattoo of the Coat of Arms of the American Expeditionary Force on his right arm. On his left arm, there are a series of emblems from other various military units. Posts Involved in One Sword at Least American Museum of Natural History Category:Characters Category:Vampires